ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
160 Years of Australian Rules Football (TV Series)/Season One
Episodes Establishment Clubs 1858 *10th July 1858: Melbourne Football Club was formed 1859 *30th May: St. Kilda Football Club was formed. but defunct & Not related to the current St Kilda Football Club *15th June: Castlemaine Football Club was formed *18th July: Geelong Football Club was formed *1859: Melbourne University Football Club was formed 1860 *26th April: Adelaide Football Club was formed, but disbanded in 1893. *20th May: Ballarat Football Club was formed 1861 *3rd June: Sandhurst Football Club was formed 1862 *Modbury and Teatree Gully Football Club was formed *The Original Williamstown Football Club was formed, now been defunct 1863 *Sydney University Australian National Football Club was formed. SUANFC claims to be a spin-off of Australia's oldest rugby union club, Sydney University Football Club, which experimented with Australian rules in its early years. If the claim is accepted, this would make SUANFC the oldest Australian rules football club in NSW, although it did not play an inter-club fixture until 1887 1864 *July 1864: Carlton Football Club was formed *South Yarra Football Club. Merged with the St Kilda Cricketers' Club in 1873 to form the present-day St Kilda Football Club *Williamstown Football Club 1866 *18th April: Kapunda Football Club was formed *22nd May: Brisbane Football Club was formed. Club disbanded in the late 1880s (precise date uncertain). No connection to Brisbane Bears or Brisbane Lions 1868 *Woodville Football Club was formed. Club disbanded in 1877. Club with same name later formed in 1938. *Wharehousemen Football Club was formed. Club Disbanded 1869 *Gawler Football Club was formed. Founded in 1869. Disbanded in 1890 to form the precursor to the Barossa Light & Gawler Football Association. *North Melbourne Football Club was formed. Founded as the North Melbourne Football Club in 1869. Amalgamated with Albert Park to form Albert Park-North Melbourne in 1876. Reformed as the Hotham Football Club in 1877. Reverted to the name North Melbourne Football Club in 1888. 1870 *12th May: Port Adelaide Football Club. Fielding teams in the SANFL since foundation and in the AFL since 1997. Only pre-existing non-Victorian club to be competing in the league. *Volunteer Artillery was formed. Club disbanded *Brisbane Grammar School Football Club. New junior club established in 2005 to participate in Queensland Independent Schools Australian Football League *Civil Service Football Club was formed. Club disbanded *Ipswich Football Club was formed. Club disbanded 1871 *Kensington Football Club was formed. Folded in 1881 *Ararat Football Club was formed. 1872 *Lilydale Football Club was formed. 1873 *2nd April: St Kilda Football Club was formed *Essendon Football Club was formed. *Hawthorn Football Club was formed. The continuity of clubs with this name is disputed. The existing Hawthorn Football Club is purported to have formed in 1901. 1874 *29th May: Willunga Football Club was formed *8th June: Rochester Football Club *South Melbourne Football Club was formed. Now as the Sydney Swans in 1982 *Port Melbourne Football Club was formed. *Penshurst Football Club was formed. 1875 *16th July: Launceston Football Club was formed. *Victorian Football Club was formed. 1876 *Heidelberg Football Club was formed. *Inglewood Football Club was formed. *South Adelaide Football Club was formed. Merged with a club of the same name to form the modern club in 1876 *Winchelsea Football Club was formed. Abbreviations 'Clubs' Leagues 'Teams (1858-1864)' 'Senior Clubs' 'Provincial Clubs' 'School Clubs' 'Minor/Junior Clubs' 'Employee Clubs' 'Teams (1870-1876)' 'Senior Clubs' Players Interviewed *Jason Akermanis *Marcus Ashcroft *Ron Barassi *Simon Black *Jonathan Brown *Nathan Buckley * *Anthony Daniher *Chris Daniher *Neale Daniher *Terry Daniher *Tyson Edwards *Danny Frawley * * *Adam Goodes *Chris Grant *Barry Hall *Jason Heatley *Brett Lovett *Glen Lovett *Garry Lyon *Leigh Matthews *Gillon McLachlan *Andrew McLeod *Robert Neill *Michael O'Loughlin *Mark Ricciuto *Brad Scott *Chris Scott *Jarrad Schofield *Jim Stynes (archive) *Mark M. Williams *Barry Young *Matthew Young Timeline Events *10th July 1858: Tom Wills' letter *7th August 1858: A famous match between Melbourne Grammar School and Scotch College began at Richmond Paddock Plan of Play-grounded Category:Documentary Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas